Warriors: OceanClan's Legend
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Far away from two-legs and other clans is the lonely clan known as OceanClan, lead by there wise leader Wavestar. Life is peaceful until the threat of a bloodthirsty group of rouges that want nothing more than to kill them. There only hope is a loner named Birch who might be able to help them and become the hero they need
1. Prolouge

The ocean waves crashed and the sun was beginning to sink below the waves. A large white tom sat next to a stone that sat on the grass before the beach. He looked proudly of the kits who were playing peacefully by the water's edge. Not far away, their mothers were keeping watch of them.

One of the apprentices, a blue-gray colored cat approached him and he climbed down from the rock where he sat. "Cloudstar? Can I talk with you?" she asked.

"What is it that you wish to ask about?" Cloudstar sat in front of the apprentice waiting for her question. "I want to hear a story!" she said.

The tom looked at her surprised. "A story? Arn't you a bit old for them?" The young cat shook her head. "I've heard that you have the most amazing stories about our ancestors. That's why I came to you for a story," she replied.

"I don't know Mistypaw, I've had a long day and I am getting tired," Cloudstar said and yawned loudly. "Please, Cloudstar! I really want to hear a story from you," she begged.

Finally Cloudstar gave in. "Alright, but just one story. You'll have a very busy day tomorrow". Cloudstar lay down on the warm sand that had been heated by the sun.

"The story that I will tell you is one that happened many moons ago when I was a young apprentice. It was a tale of how a outsider became a hero for our clan".

Mistypaw looked at him surprised. "Really? An outsider saved our clan? Can you tell me all about him?" she asked, getting really excited.

Cloudstar purred loudly. "Of course, I'll tell you how it all started. I still remember how he told me how he got to OceanClan. It all started with a storm...".


	2. Chapter One

Birch was traveling through the forest, it felt like he had been in it his whole life. Through most loners stayed in one place, he was different and loved exploring on his own.

 _It's pretty cold today, the clouds don't look very good at the moment either._

The wind started howling, it made him feel uncomfortable. Rain soon fell and thunder could be heard from the sky above.

He continued through the forest as the rain soaked his fur. He looked on ahead and saw that the forest was starting to thin out.

Ahead he saw a sandy beach, with a large rock that could protect him from the rain.

He quickly ran to it, and sheltered himself underneath it.

 _This will do for now, till I can continue to travel on my way._

Beneath his paws, he saw large leaves _._ The smell of the leaves seem to remind him of the mother he loved before she passed away.

It comforted him as he drifted off to sleep on top of them, feeling finally safe from the rain and thunder.

His nap was short-lived when he felt like he was being jabbed at his side.

He opened his eyes, to see a blurry image of someone looking down at him.

When his eye's sight was not blurry anymore, he could see that it was a beautiful she-cat looking not quite pleased.

"Could you kindly get off my dock leaves, please? You seem to take a nap on them when I was trying to fetch them for my mentor".

Birch looked at her surprised. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know that they were your dock leaves," he said, quickly getting off so then she can pick them up.

The she-cat checked the leaves as soon as he got up. "I'm glad that you haven't wrecked them too much, my mentor wouldn't be quite pleased if they weren't".

Birch looked at her confused. "Your mentor? Where exactly do you live with your mentor?" Birch asked the she-cat.

"It's just not my mentor that I live with, it's with the clan that all of us live in together. Through it's very rare that we get any visitors like you," she meowed.

Before Birch could ask any more questions, four different cats approached the she-cat.

All of them look to get pretty aggressive and not very pleased that he was on their land.

A orange tabby tom stepped forward, he looked at Birch and then made eye contact towards the she-cat.

"Skywing who is this trespasser? You should know that we do not bring those that who are from the outside world into our territory. Explain yourself".

The she-cat was silent for a moment, she then spoke out to her comrades.

"I have talked with him, he means no harm. He was traveling through when the storm hit, so he hid here where I found him".

The large tabby tom narrowed his eyes. "If what you say is true about this outsider, he still must be taken to be seen by Wavestar".


End file.
